ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fast and The Dangerous X-Naw
The Fast and the Dangerous X-Naw ''is an episode based on ''Speedy (and written by her) and the X-NAW. The Gang have a pitstop...But in the town where everything is slow and everything that used to be fast is slower, but the one which used to be slow is now SUPER SUPER slow. But then there's The X-NAW. Time goes slower, because of the X-NAW, and Speedy is the only one who can stop him, because she is super-fast, and can withstand the time-field. Will THE FAST slow poke get the X-NAW slowpokeanized? And Will Speedy be able to defeat the X-NAW on her own. The Episode starts out with Ren driving a vehicle. Ren: (Hears the car go kaput) Wah? What just happened? Zon: I think the engine broke completely. Speedy:...The hood has been in the sun so long it melted at the most valuable area where the up and down parts have been disabled from doing their proper movement. Ren&Zon: (Blank stare) I didn't catch that. What did you say? Themesong! Speedy: Nevermind. Ren: (hears strange noises) Oh-Uh! Speedy, the cars gonna crash! Get us out! Speedy: I can't! My foot's stuck! (Suddenly, time seems to go slower to Speedy) Ren:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Speedy: Huh? Ren:'''NNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU '''Speedy: (takes her foot out and takes Ren and Zon out) (the car crashes) Speedy: It sucks watching my car crash in slow motion (sheds a tear) Ren:'''TTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...... (Speedy sees the X-NAW) '''Speedy: hey! (The X-Naw runs) Speedy: '''(runs after the X-NAW) Hey! I'm running normal speed! How is this happening! (The X-Naw jumps into a hole, and shuts it.) '''Speedy: What just happened? Zon: Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyy ammmmmmmm Iiiiiiii... Ren: IIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cccccccaaaannnn'''''ttttttttttt ssstttttoopppppppppppp bbbbbeeeeiiinnng.... Speedy: Gawd....(Chuckles) This is amusing. LOL. Zon: Iiiiii ggggoooooottaaaa relllllllliiiiieiieeevvveeee mmmmmyyyyyseeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllfffffffffff Speedy: OH CRAP! (Picks them both up and runs into townbreaking the speed limit of thirteen miles per hour)(Is able to be seen in slow motion) ....Several Minnuuutess lattttteerrrrrrrrr.... Speedy: 'EEEEEEEEEEWWW GROSS EEK AWK GOD. (Jumps into a lake) '''Zon: '''iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllllllddddddd yooooooooouuuuuuuuu soooooooooo '''Ren:'WWwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyy issssss shhheeee innnnnnn the waaatterrrrrrr? '''Speedy: He just relieved himself. GAWD. SO DISGUSTING! Ren: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkknnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww tha........ Speedy: Best Car Cleaner and Return Speed limit mover? Ren: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..... Speedy:...Um....(Get's a new pair of clothes and does it behind the bushes) Boys: (Can see)....0.0....(Closes their eyes) Uhhhhhhhh hhhhooopppeeeeee tttthhhheerreeee iiiiissssn ttt perrveerttts arrrrooouunnnndddddd. Speedy: '''(Comes back with wearing a soakless pair) Perverts? Where? '''Zon: OOOVOvveerreerreerrererrrrr thhhhheerreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(Points to the west) Ren: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Speedy: 'Um....Whatever. '''Ren: '''GGGGGlllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddduuuuuuuuussssssss ssshooooouullldddddd bbbbeeeeee... '''Speedy:. .... '(Takes them to town) ---Town--- Speedy: (Has paid for some lunch for them three because she heard a slloowwww stomach growl from Ren and Zon's stomach) ....This is taking too long Ren: IIIIIiiiiiiimm hunnnnngrrrrryyyyyyyy Zon: I neeeeddddd soooooooooommmeeetttthiiinnngggg tooooo drrrrrrrrriiiiinnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Speedy: Hey man, (Asking the Bartender) I saw this thing that went faster and he looked ugly and this was straight after a car accident--(Bumps a plate off)(Plate falls in slow motion) and this is getting ridicilous (Grabs it before it falls to the floor) The boys: (Are laughing) Bartender: XXX---nnnaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww? Speedy: WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? Bartender: Yooouuuu mad? Speedy: (Grins) I am the most madest person in the entire world, I can grab a Donkey and prank a selictor right here and now, because he or she will hang up four minutes into the conversation. Bartender: Ooooooooorrrrrrrrllllllyyyyyyyyyyy? Zon&Ren: (Are still laughing) Speedy: Gimme a phone. Get a Dooooonnnkkkkkkeeey and I will show you how mad I can be in--(Shakes head) Great you got me off topic. WHO.in.the.name.of.PRIMUS is X-NAW? Bartender: (Sloowww moootttioonn pause) Speedy: -.- TELL ME! Bartender: Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy? Speedy: (Whispers something into his ear)(Backs away after she finishes it) Now tell me,slow motion DORK. Bartender: sssspppppeeeeeeddd cooonnnsuuummmmmmmeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Zon: (Stops laughing) Cooonnnsuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeerrrrrrrr? (Ren picks up a brooocchuuuuurreee) Ren: HHHHHHHhhheeeeeeyyy Iiiiiiii thiiinkkkkkkkkkk thhhhhhhhheeeee annnnnssweeeeeerrr iiiisss heeeeereee Brochure: '''X-Naw '''is a alien who consumes on Time-Speed from different organics within his own decreasing field able to withdraw the highly powerful quality through inmediate entreance to the location. X-NAW''' has been condoned as a terrible,ucky, and disgusting beast who does not care for one to make it to a specific location for something important. X-NAW '''comes to the Town of XLR-Slow every once 500 years.His lair is at Kake Lacid Nova '''Speedy: '''Eat first. then we head onwards for our Adventure time. '''Zon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDVVVVEEEEEENNNNTTUUUUREEE TIIIMMMMEEE Ren: I'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOVEEE thaaaaaatttt shooooooooowwwwwwww! '''Speedy: '''Kay(Goes to the kitchen Area and gets the food done quickly)(Brings it back) I can run like a average person, I still get food done quickly! Boys: Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy! --Later after they were done eating in slow motion-- '''Ren: '''TTTIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEE FOOOORR--- Gladus: GLLLAADDDUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS '''Zon: '(Slowly morphs into a wildmutt stinkfly combonation) '''Speedy:...Good thing I don't have a trix! :D (Picks up a long tree branch and a big shield made out of leaves) Lets go! (Run) Zon: (Walks slowly) Gladus: (Does the same) Speedy:Good thing there isn't some goons. (Gets into the building.) Bored. X-NAW: SPPEEDY-HANK-KNOT-BOTTTOOOMMM! Speedy: What? I haven't done anything at all. -.- X-NAW: NO MATTER, YOU AREN'T GOING TO DEFEAT ME AS THE LEGENDS SAY! FOR,I, have the speed of EVERYONE. INCLUDING YOUR super fast speed! (Punches her at the face) Speedy: (Sent to the wall) Ouch! (Gets back up) Now you have gone and done it. (Eyes flare with fury) Runs head on) X-Naw: (Throws her to the ground) Speedy is injured and a little bit of blood draws out the corner of her mouth. X-NAW: (Picks her up by her neck) YOU, are the product of the surplus speed that I lost all those years ago. Sixteen to be precise! Speedy: OOoooh. So now it was the cause of my parents running away from severeal comets! X-NAW: Now I will get it back(Sqeezes it) Little girl. Speedy: (Eyes glow a certian hue)(Becomes the shape of Kinceleran)(Skin turns purple)(second layer of skin turns black) NOW TAKE THIS! (Punches him at the face) (does a Karate kick at the private area) X-NAW: SEEGIBSG;B WOP HWEHWEGOHWEGOUW HEH WO HOE[ O[G SAASDBGI[PSHG LWEHG! Speedy: Wierdo. (Wipes the different colored type of blood off her mouth)(Arm covers her shoulder) Urgh. Speedy saw the machine. Her eyes narrow at it. Speedy: (Looks behind her)(Has X-ray vision)(See's the boys are still lagging behind) (Sighs)(Runs to the machine and jumbles it into smitherines)(Sent flying away to the entreance) ...Soo...weak. (Collaspse)(Turns human with scars on her body) Time goes back into it's normal pace. Gladus: Time to kick some butt--Speedy?! (Looks to see a ugly villian getting ahold of himself)Zon lets get him where he belongs! Zon: Yeah! They cram X-Naw into a small pod. Zon presses the Hibernation button. Zon: Now lets get her fixed up! /end Trivia -Speedy is revealed to have became a Kinceralan over the years of containing a high dose of Extreme speed. [[Category:Ren X] Category:Episodes